


Bound

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A patrol ended by the not so ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble prompt #159 Drive.

Spike’s cry echoed through the night but it was too late. The gunshot blast in the once still night air. He watched as if in slow motion, Xander’s body slid to the ground in a boneless heap. The sound of the motor roaring away mirrored the sound of blood that would be rushing through his ears if his heart beat. Tears of blood streamed unnoticed down pale cheeks as he walked forward and collapsed to his knees gathering the body to his.

Xander when found the next morning wore a fine layer of dust and two rings on his finger.  



End file.
